Teardrops On My Piano And Scars On My Wrists
by Kanra Orihara Sama
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, the schools resident delinquent and the most feared man on campus. Lucy Heartfillia, the quiet, music obsessed girl and often teased by Natsu's friends. After an accidental collision in the hall Natsu notices her existence and overhears her piano, the sad melody intrigues him and he is determined to find out why scars litter her wrist and the piano's keys are wet.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does! However if I did, Natsu and Lucy would be dating already! I also don't own the songs in this fanfic or the anime scenes in some of the music clips.**

watch?v=VeDXEpYkrmQ this is the song Lucy plays.

_**Bold Italics= thoughts**_

" "= speech

Chapter 1

Natsu Dragneel strode through the hallways of Fiore high, the students hanging in the hallways parted like the red sea out of fear for the resident delinquent. His spiked pink locks and dragon-like onyx eyes were recognisable anywhere. He wore faded denim jeans, a plain red t-shirt, black leather jacket and faded red converse. He had a smirk on his face and his hand jammed into his pockets. Behind him where his friends and people that made up the most feared group in the whole school. Jellal Fernandez, Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox. They made their way through the many halls towards their lockers, glaring at anyone who dared not to cower in fear. Natsu turned the corner and smacked straight onto another student, a girl to be precise. She had short blonde hair that went to her jaw; her bangs went to just above her breast and were died black. Her skin was pale and she wore black eye shadow and black eyeliner on her eyelids but no other make-up. She had a curvaceous figure but wore a simple long sleeve black shirt and denim jeans, she had on maroon high tops and a shark tooth necklace. Her sleeves were pulled down right over her hands and her books as well as her black shoulder bag were sprawled out on the floor. Neither Natsu nor this odd girl fell but the girl was looking down at her books. "Sorry" she mumbled before kneeling down and picking up her things. Natsu just watched the girl confused, why hadn't she burst out in tears, begging him to spare her life. After the girl picked up her things she rose up and looked at him with deep chocolate browns eyes. Natsu inwardly gasped at their beauty but was surprised when he noticed the pain and sadness that they harboured. She pulled her sleeves down over her hands and slipped her bag over her shoulder before brushing past him before he had the chance to say anything. Natsu looked behind him to see the girl walk past his friends who threw some insults at her, but you could tell she zoned them out. The small maroon, wireless headphones in her ears made that obvious. She must have had her music blaring if she could avoid the shouts of Gajeel without even a flinch. Natsu would be lying if he didn't say he was impressed with her bravery and preparedness in wearing headphones. This girl also intrigued him. She had nothing, usually girls swoon or beg for their lives just by seeing his face but this girl did nothing but mumble an apology and disappear. He brushed it off and met up with his friends as they made their way to their final class of the day. Natsu sighed. "Fucking biology, fucking Gildarts" Natsu mumbled as they neared the class. His friends all laughed after hearing his complaint about their strictest teacher and least favourite class. The group entered the class room and spilt up to head to their seats. Natsu was in the last row on the far right with Gray in the same row but on the left. Gajeel was in the third row next to his bookworm of a girlfriend Levy McGarden and Jellal sat in the second row behind the she-demon and student council president, Erza Scarlet. After 10 minutes of class Natsu was already bored out of his mind so he looked around the class to see what everyone else was doing. Gajeel was busy trying to distract Levy from her reading and she was scowling at him, Jellal was playing with Erza's hair while she fought to keep down a raging blush. Gray's personal stalker, Juvia was busy swooning over him while he unconsciously stripped his shirt. Natsu's gaze turned to the occupied chair on the left of him and his eyes widened when he recognised who sat next to him. The same mysterious blonde girl from before, she hadn't taken out any books or anything except for a small worn notebook with many pages sticking out, she scribbled things down into the notebook which, from what he could see, looked like music whilst she had the headphones blaring music in her ears which amazingly was unnoticed by Gildarts. He continued to watch her, straining his ears to unsuccessfully hear her occasional mumblings. Before he knew it the bell had rung and everyone dashed out of the class. Natsu sighed before standing up to stretch, hoisting his black backpack over his left shoulder and exiting the classroom, he wasn't meeting up with his friends yet since they had to do stuff around the school so Natsu decided to walk around while waiting for them. He walked through the halls for a while before he found a strange set of stairs he had never noticed before as he approached the stairs he began to hear music play. The music was that of a grand piano and it played a hauntingly sad melody that was both depressing and beautiful at the same time. Natsu slowly made his way down the steps, careful not to make any sound to distract the player of this hauntingly beautiful music. After walking down a flight of stone steps he found a hallway with abandoned classrooms and noticed one that was opened a crack and inconspicuously tip toed up to the door and peered inside. He gasped silently when he caught sight of the musician. The very same blonde from earlier was the one creating the beautifully sad sound and it seemed to be the one she was writing in class earlier. She had tears streaming down her face and for the first time since Natsu had seen her, she didn't have her headphones in. Natsu slipped into the music room thanks to the fact she had her eyes closed and was really only paying attention to her music. He sat on a chair in the far corner of the room and continued to watch her play her music. He was entranced by the melody. It was creepy yet beautiful, sad yet calming, depressing yet somewhat magical. Natsu continued to watch her and somehow through this music he managed to feel her pain and sadness. After a few more minutes of playing her song finished and she stood up. She wiped her tears on her sleeve and this caused her sleeve to ride up slightly and Natsu's eyes widened, on her wrist were rows of small pink scars, some fresh some old. Natsu realised that she was suffering, both her music and her scars proved this. She pulled her sleeve down again, plugged the headphones back into her ears and gathered her things before leaving the old music room. Natsu couldn't figure out why, but his heart clenched painfully when he saw her scars and he decided that the guys wouldn't mind if he didn't show. He was going to follow this girl and find out why she was so sad. This girl was just so interesting to him and she made him feel weird. But those emotions would have to be sorted out later because he needs to catch up with her.

* * *

**Hey i know this story is a little dark since it has things like self harm and stuff but I think it was a good idea becuase self harm is a serios problem. **

**P.S never ever cut yourself on purpose because its bad!  
**

**Please Review if you have anything you want to say about it but please dont say it sucks without a reason!**

**JA~NE**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bold Italics= thoughts**_

" "= speech

Chapter 2

The girl Natsu had been following walked out of the school gates and down a street lined with cafes and small shops. She cut through Magnolia Park and walked into a small side street. Natsu watched with confusion as people gave the girl looks of disgust and whispered about her. People yelled at her about how she was a skank or other bull crap, but the girl heard nothing she just walked along, her music blaring and blocking out the sounds of the lies and the hate.

Natsu continued to follow her thinking over the scene of the people on the street. She turned down an alleyway and walked to a set of metal stairs. She climbed up the stairs and unlocked a maroon door on the second floor of the apartment. After she closed the door, Natsu made his way round the front to knock on the front door and meet this girl he had followed. Natsu made his way over to the front door and knocked 3 times before a girl with long, wavy white hair and pretty blue eyes answered. She wore a long pink dress and plain pink heels. "Can I help you?" she asked with an angelic voice. "Uhhh… I know this sounds kinda creepy but I followed home this girl and she went upstairs, I was wondering if I could talk to her?" Natsu asked, concerned this women would call the police or something. "Oh you're friends with Lucy?" the women asked raising an eyebrow. "Uhhh... Yes?" Natsu asked unsure if that was the right answer. "Oh that's wonderful! I'm her guardian, Mirajane! But you can just call me Mira!" the women now identified as Mira beamed as she ushered Natsu inside. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Guardian? Not mother or sister?" he asked and Mira sighed, the smile dropping off her face.

"Well I guess she didn't tell you her story?" Mira asked and Natsu nodded, motioning for her to elaborate. "Well you see, when Lucy was 8 her mother was hit by a car after pushing Lucy out of the way to save her. She died. Lucy's father blamed her for his wife's death and abused her for 5 years until he went out to "work" one day and never came back. She had no income and soon ran out of money so she was kicked out of her father's apartment. She lived on the streets for 2 years and one day I collapsed on the street and she helped so I took her in because she was such a sweet girl. She lived with me ever since but in middle school, a girl spread rumors about her and now people still believe them. She is still very scarred from her traumatic past. She doesn't enjoy people much so she always listens to music or plays her keyboard in her room. Even though I adopted her she refuses to see me as her mother, she sees me like a sister." Mira explained, sighing as she heard a hauntingly beautiful melody coming from upstairs. Natsu's eyes widened when he heard Lucy's life story. _**Wow! And I thought my life was hard but her life! **_Natsu was once again entranced by the beautiful music.

"Can I go up and talk to her?" Natsu asked and Mira nodded leading him upstairs. "Lucy one of your friends came to visit" Mira called sweetly, knocking on the door. On the other side of the door, Lucy stopped playing and sighed before opening the door and noticing Natsu. _**What the!? First he follows me home then he tells Mira he's my friend I'll go along with this to see what he's after! **_"Thanks Mira!" Lucy said before grabbing Natsu's arm and pulling him into her room, closing the door behind her. Natsu looked around Lucy's room. Maroon walls, tan carpet, queen bed, black covers and maroon pillows, 2 bedside tables, hand painted artwork by Lucy, a desk covered by music sheets and a computer, a phone and camera on her dresser, hatstand covered in coats and hats as well as book lined bookshelves. On her bed was a keyboard and music sheets. "Cool room!" Natsu exclaimed as he sat on her desk chair. "Yeah it's cool enough" she replied shrugging. "By the way, why did you follow me home? Who are you? And why did you lie to Mira?" Lucy asked annoyed, even though her voice was just above a whisper. "If you knew I was following you, why didn't you say anything?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just answer the questions!" Lucy hissed/mumbled. Natsu frowned at her avoiding his question. "Fine! I followed you because I saw you playing in the music room and I wanted to ask why your music is so sad and why you have cuts on your wrist." Natsu began but Lucy cut him off. "y-you saw!" Natsu nodded and Lucy bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "Don't tell Mira!" she pleaded and Natsu sighed before agreeing. "To continue answering your questions, I'm Natsu Dragneel and I lied because you interest me and I'd creep her out if I said I followed you home to meet you".Natsu explained and Lucy nodded in understanding. "Why do you think im interesting I mean aren't you the super scary delinquent whose friends bully me and rip up my music notes?" Lucy asked and Natsu frowned. _**She thinks I'm scary and why did the guys destroy her music! It's beautiful. Then again their probably too stupid to read it. **_"I'm not afraid of you or anything but that's what I get the idea of from the way people treat you" Lucy explained and Natsu was shocked. "You aren't afraid of me?" he asked, genuinely dumbfounded. "No so don't bother trying to scare me" Lucy replied, her voice still maintains her just audible volume. "Why do you care about me? Your friends are like the people on the street that I know you saw insult me. Just because they heard some lies they shun me and make my life hell! That's why I listen to music because people are overrated and only hurt you. My music calms me, that's why it blares basically 24/7 in my ears." Lucy explained and Natsu contemplated telling her about the funny feelings and the soft spot he felt. But in the end he decided to leave it out because it would destroy his reputation.

"I don't know why I just do! I find you so interesting! You're just so damn different from everybody else!" Natsu slightly yelled (unintentionally). Lucy shushed him before sighing. "I don't want you to notice me. Things are bad enough as it is. The last thing I need is more attention." Lucy sighed despairingly. "It's not healthy to be a social outcast." Natsu frowned. Lucy sighed again and fell back onto her bed next to the keyboard, facing Natsu. "That's what Mira said….why do you think she was so happy when you told her you were my friend." Lucy explained. She felt guilty for lying to Mira. Natsu felt really bad now. He had given Mira hope, and he wasn't sure if it was fair on Lucy to be her friend. "Listen Luce, I know the whole school thinks im a totally jerk and all but… I'm really not and to be honest I really feel different around you like in a good way. And I really want to be your friend. But my life is complicated and the last thing I want is to drag you into that." Natsu explained quietly and Lucy's eyes were huge. _**He wants to be my friend. Do I-I want him to be my friend? **_Lucy thought and the more she thought the better the idea sounded. "Ok…i-I'll be your friend. But you can't draw attention to me yet. I need to stay invisible... For now". Lucy stammered. Natsu frowned, he didn't like the idea of being secret friends but it was safer for Lucy. "Okay, how about we act normal at school but after school we come to your house to hang out and on the weekends I take you out on my bike?" Natsu asked, he was excited at the idea of spending more time with the interesting girl. "Deal!" Lucy exclaimed and for the first time to anyone other than Mirajane, Lucy smiled. When Natsu saw the brilliant smile Lucy gave him, he swore he melted a little. _**Is this what dad meant when he explained love?**_

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate you guys telling me what you think and decided to give you the second chapter earlier than i originally planned! please enjoy the new chapter.**

**P.S i took on the feedback about paragraphs and included them in this chapter.**

**JA~NE!**


	3. Not a chapter!

Hey guys i'm really sorry about this but my computer's hard drive broke and i lost everything and was too stupid to think of backing things up! i apologise but it will be a little while until i can update again becuase i have to rewrite everything from scratch. please wait just a little longer!


	4. Chapter 3

Lucy and Natsu had been keeping this up for weeks now. In school they acted like perfect strangers, but outside of school, they were often together. Lucy had met Natsu's father briefly and was amazed by just how similar he and Natsu were, no matter how much he had tried to deny it. Amazingly none of Natsu's friends noticed the fact he hung out with them less and less, although he figured it had something to do with the fact that all of them had a girlfriend. Gray had finally gotten a clue and asked out his personal stalker (not that he was ever informed of that stalker part), Gajeel continued his relationship with Levy and Jellal finally, after months of flirting, had taken his life in his hands and asked out demon class president Erza Scarlet.

Natsu was rushing to school, hoping to catch Lucy on the way and talk to her. He'd had an epiphany this morning over his cereal. Don't even bother asking how staring at a bowl of slowly sinking, soggy fruit loops allowed you to realise you were if love, you'll lose your mind wondering how his works. As he sprinted towards the school's gates he began to notice how many people seemed to stare at him, not in fear but something akin to disgust and being Natsu, he returned their looks with glares that turned them pale. The pinkette had no snapped out of his happy mood and returned to his usual demeanor and began to mentally curse all the people who continued to stare at him (he'd given up glaring because their stares returned when he looked away). When he reached the main hallway of the school he was greeted by the disapproving looks of a handful of teachers, this was nothing new to the long time trouble maker, but these were different to his usual scowls and glares. Natsu continued to walk until he reached the crowded cafeteria full of students waiting for first period to start. When he entered the room became deathly silent. "IM SICK OF THIS! WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL YOUR PROBLEM!" Natsu screamed sick and tired of being out of the loop when he was the loop. Immediately whispers and quieted chatter rose up in the hall, Natsu strained his ears to catch what it was that caused all this odd behaviors but all the noise blended together, making it impossible to listen to a whole conversation. He caught parts like "Can you believe him?" or "I knew he was an ass but to think he'd do that?" the one that confused him the most however was "It's just as much the fault of that slutty snob as his, after all I heard that he's trying to get her money after all she must be rich since shes so stuck up and never talks!" Natsu got more and more frustrated with each statement and eventually stormed out of the cafeteria deciding that skipping school'd be a good idea seeing as how his dad was away on work for the week.

Meanwhile With Lucy

A blonde girl in her usual attire sat in a stall of an abandoned bathroom, he face and hair a mess from crying. She felt so played, so used and so, so disgusted with herself. Her eyeliner and mascara caused black lines on her cheeks as they mixed with her tears. She sat on the closed toilet, ripped music sheets scattered across the floor. She still couldn't believe she had actually felt something, believed she could actually be happy. She had even lost sleep to write him the perfect song. The bell to signal the start of class had rang out long ago but Lucy couldn't bring herself to be in the presence of people. She disliked them at the best of times but today she hated them with a passion. After sitting in the stall for over an hour, the depressed girl fixed herself up and made her way towards her home. She paid no attention to people's comments and was a little surprised when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the back of a local cafe. She looked up and attempted to smile when she saw her dear aunt Lisanna. Without even having to ask Lisanna gave her adopted niece a hug and whispered reassuring words into her ear. Lisanna had heard some of the things people had been saying about her and had nicely (using glass plates, a broom and a steak knife) asked them to leave her cafe. Lisanna and Lucy had always been close but Lisanna rarely saw her because she was busy with her husband Bixlow and her cafe. "Sweety don't worry! you can hang out here and help me with the cooking. I know you love to cook" Lisanna smiled as she saw Lucy perk up. The two girls talked for awhile and laughed, forgetting the depressing reason Lucy was even there in the first place and worked together to get through the lunch rush. Lucy enjoyed working at Lisanna's cafe because she could cook without people seeing her or ridiculing her. Lisanna knew about some of the things people thought (made up) about Lucy and was someone that she could confide in. Mira was important to Lucy and she trusted her but when someone Mira loved was threatened she could get a little (very) violent and Lucy couldn't afford to pay bail (again). As the day progressed things go substantially better for Lucy and she had at some point redone her hair and makeup with Lisanna's help. However all this was shattered when she heard the bell on the front door chime and Lisanna's cheery but threateningly cold voice ring out. "Oh hello Minerva! How can I help you?"

**Hello Everyone! I have finally found the inspiration to update and i'm very happy that all of you waited patiently and I know this is short but im a little busy with some school stuff so the next chapter I do i'll make sure is a good long one. Enjoy~!**


	5. Not a chapter but please read!

Hello Everyone!

I'm really sorry I haven't updated my stories in such a long time but im currently suffering from an inspirational draught. However im starting to work on a new chapter for this story. The only problem is I can't think of a believable event that would lead to the way Lucy is being treated and I'd really appreciate it if you guys would throw out some ideas.

Love Kanra Sama~!

3


End file.
